


Sirius

by KingJackson



Series: Markson Drabbles [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Astronomy, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, honestly pretty topical, like very poorly explained references, solar eclipse-related things, trying some things with formatting and dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 13:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11875929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingJackson/pseuds/KingJackson
Summary: Jackson loves the stars, but he loves Mark more than all of them combined.





	Sirius

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cometyien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cometyien/gifts).



> welcome to the markson cheesefest 2k17 - enjoy this completely unbeta'd masterpiece

“Mark, wake up!”

Rolling onto his side, Mark moved the fluffy white comforter away from his eyes to find himself face-to-face with a bright eyed brunet with absolutely too much energy, even for the two of them combined. A quick glance of the clock confirmed the time before he began to sit up, t-shirt revealing smooth skin along his belly as he stretched.

“It's early,” Mark commented, yawning softly before turning his attention back on the other man. “You usually let me sleep in, Jacks.”

“But you promised!” Jackson pouted, scooting even closer in bed. “You told me weeks ago that you would go to the park to watch it!”

“Watch what?” Mark scratched the back of his neck, still groggy and incapable of keeping up with Jackson’s rapid train of thought.

“I can't believe you already forgot,” Jackson scoffed playfully, crossing his arms against his chest. “This is a big deal for me, okay? I want to share the moment with you!”

“Oh,” Mark chewed on his bottom lip, knowing that Jackson was being playful, but still feeling somewhat guilty for not being able to remember what he was referencing. “Sorry, I'm just… forgetful.”

“How convenient,” Jackson teased, leaning over and taking Mark’s hand in his own, kissing his cheek. “I want you to come watch the solar eclipse with me.”

Suddenly remembering a very drunk conversation he and Jackson had shared over more than one bottle of wine on their balcony weeks ago, Mark recalled how Jackson leaned against the railing, staring straight up at the few specks of light in the far distance, sighing wistfully as he gazed.

 

_“You know, we're made of the same stuff.”_

_“Same stuff as what? The stars? You're drunk.”_

_“No, I'm not! Well, I mean… yeah, okay… I am. I know it's true, though!”_

_“Hm. That's kind of romantic.”_

_“What? Being told you're the same as an object light years away?”_

_“No, not that. Being made of stars. It makes sense.”_

_“Mark, are you more drunk than me? I said we're made of the same_ stuff _, not made of_ actual _stars.”_

_“But I like that explanation better… that's what I'm gonna believe.”_

_“Well, my theory has actual science behind it. What do you have to_ _prove your point?”_

_“I have you. You're made of stars, Gaga.”_

  


The rest of the night was still hazy to Mark, the question about the eclipse being slipped in between sloppy kisses against the door leading back inside to their bedroom. Mark was known to agree to any crazy plan Jackson ever had, most of them being a safe bet, but most under the influence of certain substances sometimes ended up riskier than first anticipated. When Jackson had asked Mark to go watch the eclipse, he had probably assumed that it would be late at night due to the astronomical nature of it, but with Jackson hovering over him in the mid-morning hours, Mark could only sigh, knowing the time of day was completely irrelevant to the other man.

“We can't sleep a little longer?” Mark batted his eyelashes, turning up the charm as he leaned into kiss along the shell of Jackson’s ear. “We can set an alarm, it will be okay…”

“No, I already got dressed!” Jackson motioned down his body, Mark not missing how he had selected to wear the pair of jeans that he enjoyed Jackson’s backside in most. “Plus, if we get there too late, we will miss the entire thing! I need to see it start to finish.”

“Alright, alright,” Mark pulled the rest of the blankets away, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. “I'm doing this because I love you, don't forget.”

“How could I?” Jackson grinned, not letting their hands part until he pulled Mark back down into a kiss, parting his lips a little too easily.

“Don't get me worked up,” Mark mumbled against Jackson’s smirk, tilting his head as their noses brushed. “We have to stay on schedule, right?”

“The schedule has enough time for what I want to do,” Jackson giggled, dipping his head down as he pressed more kisses to Mark’s throat. “I made sure of it.”

“Tease.”

“You love it.”

“That I do.”

As anticipated, Jackson made Mark see stars even in the bright sunshine of the morning light, lips unable to protest the reward for waking up with time to spare.

  


***

  


“They only had one pair left. The day… is _ruined_.”

Jackson had been looking forward to the eclipse ever since he saw it mentioned by the local news, making a conscious effort to include Mark in his excitement. The fact that the question had slipped while intoxicated wasn't planned as Jackson always found matters of the sky completely fascinating, loving how big and small the idea of space could make him feel. They had gone stargazing before, spending hours freezing under a shared blanket in their backyard as Jackson struggled to use the star map app he downloaded onto his phone.

_“Point it over there, I think that's Orion’s Belt!”_

_“Did you really need the app to tell you that? You point it out anytime we can see the sky clearly.”_

_“No, but now I have a reference point to pick out other things… like that! Right there!”_

_“Jackson, I'm pretty sure that's just a plane…”_

_“Pretend with me, Yi-en! Act like it's a shooting star and make a wish!”_

_“You put me on the spot! I don't have anything to wish for…”_

_“Wanna know what I wished for then?”_

_“Of course, I do.”_

_“For us to be together forever, connected by imaginary lines… just like the constellations.”_

_“That’s kind of cheesy.”_

_“Oh, did you forget who you’re dating or something? I think it’s a great wish.”_

_“I didn’t say it wasn’t, okay? It’s just…”_

_“It’s just_ what _?”_

_“I think your wish has already come true.”_

  


Even after they had both caught a cold after staying outside in the cool of the evening air making out, Jackson and Mark still kept a fond spot in their heart for anything relating to the sky above, the two of them enjoying puns and sappy inside jokes having anything to do with it all. While Jackson had felt disappointed that Mark didn't remember agreeing to an earlier morning start to catch the rare eclipse, he honestly couldn't blame the other, recalling how his knee had wedged itself between Mark’s slim thighs as Jackson had asked him to join the experience, a muffled _yes yes yes_ sounding from Mark’s mouth as they made out on the balcony.

Just as the day seemed to be back on track, Jackson found himself completely disappointed to arrive to the park a little later than expected, the group passing out free viewing glasses only having one pair left for them to share. He couldn't get upset considering he had wrapped his mouth around parts of Mark that seemed to make it more acceptable for him to be late for the most anticipated event of the summer.

“It's not ruined,” Mark reasoned with him, taking the flimsy pair into his hand and resting them out on his face. “We can just take turns.”

“But that's not the romantic day I had in mind!” Jackson whined, frustrated more with himself than anything else. “We were supposed to watch it together and hold hands, maybe kiss a little if there was enough time.”

“If we're kissing, neither of us need to be wearing them,” Mark chuckled, sliding them off and handing them back to Jackson. “You should take the first turn, this was your idea after all.”

“Thanks,” Jackson sighed, holding Mark’s hand again as they began to walk towards a bench they had shared many times before, the excitement slowly creeping back as he checked the time on his phone as they sat.

“How long does this thing last?” Mark leaned back, putting his arm around Jackson’s shoulders comfortably.

“A few minutes,” Jackson explained, fussing with the glasses in his hand. “Maybe not even that.”

“Wow,” Mark whistled lowly, looking over at the other man. “We could blink and miss it.”

“That's why it's important to me,” Jackson shrugged. “Next one isn't for another seven years. I didn't want to have to wait to share this with you, and now we can't even enjoy it together.”

“I promise it will be okay,” Mark smiled, reaching over and squeezing Jackson’s hand firmly. “Even if we have to wait until the next one to see it happen together… you know I'll still be around.”

“You better be,” Jackson smiled, poking the side of Mark’s cheek. “It's what I always wish for on all those shooting stars.”

“Planes, Jacks,” Mark giggled, shaking his head. “You know they're planes.”

“Let's pretend,” Jackson leaned in closer, giving Mark a quick kiss. “As long as you're with me, they're stars.”

As the pair adjusted their bodies together on the bench, a few people began to point up at the sky as the main event began, Mark encouraging Jackson to put on the single pair of glasses even through subtle protests of the younger. With the paper frames securely placed in front of his eyes, Jackson tilted his head up, prepared for the view, fingers still laced between Mark’s. Even if Mark couldn’t watch with him, he was thankful he could be by his side, making sure that he knew the danger of taking a glance with his bare eyes. With the sky shifting to a different hue, other observers near them pointed their eyes to the sky, talking amongst themselves. Jackson’s smile grew as the eclipse started to reach total coverage, taking a moment to look over at Mark and hand over the special glasses. After getting them on, Mark looked up to the sky, a big smile on his face as he got to witness what Jackson had been begging him to see all morning.

While Jackson would have loved to see the sky with Mark, his new personal view was even more breathtaking: the love of his life wearing the biggest smile, hand still linked with his own as the remainder of the eclipse passed. Even in the slightly dimmed light around them, Jackson couldn’t help but admire the man he had fallen in love with, the one he had always called his own. Even if Mark had been a bit sluggish to the idea of getting out of bed and joining Jackson on the trip to their current destination, the look on his face made up for it all, Jackson staring at him in awe, much like his earlier reaction to the happenings above.

Caught up in his admiration of his partner, Jackson didn’t realize that the eclipse only had a few moments left, shaken from his daze by Mark waving the glasses in front of his face.

“Gaga,” Mark repeated himself, watching as Jackson blinked himself back to reality. “You okay? I asked if you wanted to have the last few seconds.”

“No, go ahead,” Jackson smiled, taking the glasses and opening them, placing them gently back onto the bridge of Mark’s nose. “I have an even better view of my own.”

With a burst of giggles, Mark turned his head back up towards the sun, squeezing Jackson’s hand as the final moments passed.

“This reminds me of us,” Mark stated, gesturing towards nothing in particular. “The eclipse, how rare it is.”

“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?” Jackson asked, leaning his head against Mark’s shoulder to watch him better.

“Good thing,” Mark spoke softly, eyes still focused on the sky. “You’re the sun and I’m the earth. If anything comes between us, it’s rare.”

“And when something does, everyone notices?” Jackson giggled, Mark joining in as he looked back down before taking off his glasses.

“Exactly,” Mark grinned, placing the folded frames in the front pocket of Jackson’s shirt. “Thanks for sharing this with me.”

“You know there’s no one else that I’d rather drag along,” Jackson offered a quick kiss to the corner of Mark’s mouth before standing up. “Besides, we should go get some snacks. There’s one more thing I have to show you tonight.”

“Is it in your pants?”

“Oh… make that _two_ things.”

 

 

***

  


_“Look, that one right there!”_

_“Okay okay, I see it. What about it?”_

_“That’s our star. I picked it out.”_

_“What, like you bought it?”_

_“Honestly, no. Those things are a total scam. I picked it myself.”_

_“Why did you pick that one?”_

_“Because I’ll always know where to look for it, right near Orion.”_

_“I like it. Easy to find, just like you.”_

_“I’m always by your side, Yi-en.”_

_“Exactly, Gaga.”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of the total solar eclipse that happened in the states today, I figured I'd add a little fluff inspired by my friend dabsoul who gets Markson maybe even a little better than I do. Hope you enjoyed this short little drabble!
> 
> And yes - you are seeing that right. I created a new series on here to post these drabbles as I create them, so if you'd like to be updated whenever I'll post Markson drabbles, feel free to subscribe to the series.
> 
> Thank you guys so much <3
> 
> twt/tumblr - @kingjacskon


End file.
